Commercial and residential waste service providers often provide receptacles to their customers for use in waste disposal. The receptacles are placed at particular locations on a customer's property, filled with waste by the customer, and then periodically emptied by the corresponding service provider. In some situations, the customer's needs for waste services can change and, as a result, additional or different receptacles may need to be delivered to the customer property to replace outdated, undersized, and/or unneeded receptacles. In addition, the receptacles can wear and/or be damaged and must occasionally be repaired or replaced. Further, customers may switch between service providers every so often, requiring a corresponding swap of the receptacles that are placed at the customer's property.
Because of the variability in receptacle use in the waste service industry, it can be difficult to keep track of the different receptacles at each customer property. If not otherwise accounted for, some receptacles can be forgotten, left unused or unserviced, lost and/or stolen. All of this can result in lost profit for waste service providers, both in the way of service fees and equipment costs.
The disclosed system is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.